1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to current leakage protection technology, and more particular, to a current leakage protection circuit, and a power socket and an electronic device using the current leakage protection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic devices use power cords connected to power sockets to receive general purpose alternating-current (AC) power supply. However, current leakage may occur between a metal shell of the electronic device and a live wire of the power supply, which causes a certain electrical potential in a metal shell of the electronic device. In this circumstance, when a user accidentally touches the metal shell of the electronic device, the user may suffer electric shock.
What is needed is to provide a means that can overcome the above-described limitations.